


Machinery

by stydiapanic



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiapanic/pseuds/stydiapanic
Summary: some metal arm appreciation





	Machinery

You and Bucky laid next to each other on his king sized bed, you trailing your fingers over the plates of his right arm. He usually wasn't too keen on people touching it, having conflicted feelings about it himself, knowing all the damaged that it could (and had) caused, but you'd been dating a while, and something about the way you regarded him made all his anxieties melt away. He watched as you ran your fingers down to his right hand, noting the intricacies starting at the wrist, the delicate design work that allowed him the same range of movement and ability as his other hand. 

"You have to admit, this is a stunning piece of machinery."

Bucky raised an eyebrow at you. 

"Okay, yeah, it sucks how you got it, but like. This is some good metal work. And the fact that you have sensation in it? Amazing."

"It 'sucks'? Hydra made this after I lost my arm, Y/N. I wouldn't call it amazing." 

"Whoa whoa, I hate Hydra just as much as the next person. I'm Jewish, I got you. I'm just saying like, fucking Nazis and all that, but this arm is pretty lit." 

Bucky's features softened. He knew you were coming from a good place, even though you were crass about it. And it was a pretty useful prosthetic. If he had to lose an arm, he figured this wasn't the worst he could do as a replacement. "Lit?" he questioned. 

"Sorry, it means, like, awesome, very good." 

"Mm. What was that word you first used? Stunning? No one's ever called me stunning before, I'm fairly certain of that." 

You smirked, always ready with a comeback. "Hey, I said your arm was stunning. Didn't say anything about the man attached to it." 

"Ha ha," he responded dryly, wrapping his hands around your waist and pulling you from where you lay next to him so that you were now straddling his lap as he leaned against the headboard. 

"So, what are some other things you've never been called," you began, leaning forward. "Hot?" you asked, kissing his cheek. 

"That one, yes," he laughed. 

"Handsome?" you kissed his other cheek. 

"Yep." 

"Beautiful?" you moved to his jawline. 

"Not in a long time." 

You trailed down his neck. "Magnificent? Gorgeous? Exquisite?" 

"Now you're just making stuff up." 

You pulled back to look at him, your eyes full of such genuine emotion that he was taken aback. "No, I'm not. You are all of those things to me. You are all of them." 

He pulled you in for a searing kiss, his hands framing your face in a gentle way, telling you how he felt without needing words. "You just like me cause of my cool metal arm," he said, breaking the kiss.  

You laughed. "Eh, maybe." 


End file.
